Our Love Drama
by tomatootoro
Summary: Apa kehidupan kita akan bisa berakhir bahagia seperti yang ada didalam drama-drama percintaan di televisi?  . Drabble  o3o R&R? Saya baru pertama kali bikin FF straight jadi maaf kalo gagal ;w;


Disclaimer : Tentu saja mas Narita yang sangat awesome~ eue

Warning: OOC mungkin, typo, cerita agak gaje, singkat, dan mungkin endingnya agak aneh ;-; . Happy reading anyway~ =w=

* * *

><p><strong><span>OUR LOVE DRAMA<span>**

"Celty~ Ayo kita pergi menonton film di bioskop~" pinta Shinra sambil duduk disebelah Celty yang tengah menonton film SF.

[Bukannya kau harus bekerja?] tanya Celty sambil menunjukkan PDAnya.

"Ah, pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu~" ucap Shinra sambil tersenyum.

[Aku malas.] balas Celty singkat sambil kembali memusatkan pikirannya kepada layar televisi.

"Eeeh? Mou! Celty pelit! Aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan denganmu, bergandengan tangan, menonton dibioskop, lalu menikmati matahari terbenam ditepi pantai.." ucap Shinra sambil membayangkannya.

[..itu klise sekali, Shinra..] balas Celty sambil menggeleng.

"Hmm? Mungkin benar juga..tapi bukankah hal-hal sederhana yang terdengar klise seperti itu yang malah menyenangkan kalau bisa terjadi dikehidupan nyata, ne Celty?" tanya Shinra sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke layar televisi.

Celty terdiam sambil memikirkan kata-kata Shinra.

'Ada benarnya juga ya..kalau saja hal-hal menyenangkan seperti didalam drama-drama percintaan bisa terjadi didalam kehidupan nyata seperti ini..' pikir Celty sambil memainkan PDAnya.

"Ng? Celty? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shinra khawatir.

[Tidak apa-apa, kok..Ne, Shinra..boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?] tanya Celty.

"Tanyalah apa saja. Aku akan menjawab selama aku bisa menjawabnya~" jawab Shinra sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

[Apa kehidupan kita akan bisa berakhir bahagia seperti yang ada didalam drama-drama percintaan di televisi?] tanya Celty lagi.

"Ng? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Shinra bingung.

[Karena kita tidak memiliki kisah cinta seperti yang ada didalam drama-drama percintaan..] jawab Celty sambil berharap dalam hatinya kalau saja ia bisa menjadi manusia normal.

Shinra menatap layar PDA Celty dan tersenyum.

"Celty, kita tidak perlu memiliki kisah cinta seperti yang ada didalam drama percintaan karena kita saling mencintai dengan jalan kita sendiri~" jawab Shinra sambil menatap Celty dengan lembut.

[Apa maksudmu?] tanya Celty bingung.

Shinra memegang kedua tangan Celty dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau tahu, Celty? Saat ini kita berdua sedang memainkan sebuah drama percintaan paling romantis pada masa kini. Kau dan aku adalah tokoh utama dalam drama ini. Terkadang drama ini memiliki saat-saat dimana seakan-akan hubungan mereka menjauh..tapi semua akan berakhir seperti pada drama-drama percintaan lainnya..kita akan memiliki akhir cerita yang paling bahagia.." ucap Shinra sambil menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

Celty lagi-lagi terdiam dan memandang wajah Shinra yang terlihat begitu tenang.

"Lagipula, Celty~kalau misalkan kau mengkhawatirkan bagaimana jalan cerita drama kita, kau tenang saja! Kau harus ingat kalau aku tidak akan pernah kehabisan cinta untuk kupersembahkan padamu~!" lanjut Shinra dengan ceria.

[Ne, Shinra..apa kau akan lebih suka padaku kalau aku adalah manusia normal seperti yang lainnya?] tanya Celty setelah Shinra melepaskan tangannya.

"Eh? Hmm…aku sih selalu suka denganmu yang manapun tapi.." Shinra lalu memeluk Celty dengan lembut dan berkata, "..kurasa aku lebih suka dengan dirimu yang sekarang.."

Celty terdiam sebentar dan memeluk Shinra sambil menunjukkan PDAnya kepada Shinra.

[..dasar bodoh.. ./.]

"Hehe..terima kasih atas pujianmu, Celty~" balas Shinra sambil tersenyum kekanakan. Shinra tahu. Itu adalah salah satu cara bagaimana Celty mengatakan 'cinta'.

**END**

* * *

><p><span>OMAKE<span>

"Celty, Celty! Kita jadi kan kencannya?" tanya Shinra sambil merengut seperti anak kecil.

Celty melihat kearah Shinra dan sepertinya ia tertawa.

"Eeeeh? Kenapa, Celty? Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Shinra bingung.

[Baik, baik..Karena hari ini Shinra manis, aku akan mengajak Shinra pergi ke pantai untuk melihat matahari terbenam..bagaimana?] tanya Celty sambil memegang perutnya karena mungkin terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Benarkah? Horeeee-eh tunggu sebentar! Kenapa aku jadi terdengar seperti perempuan yang diajak kencan oleh pacarnya? Ini tidak adil! Aku harus jadi lebih keren dari Celty!" seru Shinra sambil ber-flail-ria _(saya tidak tahu bahasa Indonesianya apa.. ;w;)_.

[Ya, ya..Teruslah bermimpi, Shinra-**chan**..] balas Celty sambil pergi menjauh dari Shinra menuju ke pintu keluar.

"E-Eh? Tunggu, Celty! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Shinra sambil berlari mengikuti Celty keluar.

'Mungkin kemanisan Shinra juga ya yang membuatku bisa suka padanya..' batin Celty sambil memakai helmnya dan menaiki motornya.

"Celty…" gumam Shinra.

Celty menoleh kearah Shinra dan memiringkan kepalanya, seakan bertanya ada apa.

"….Motormu terlalu tinggi…" gumam Shinra lagi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Lagi-lagi Celty tertawa.

"Celty!" seru Shinra malu.

Sepertinya akan butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Shinra untuk mengalahkan sifat keren (atau manly?) yang dimiliki Celty..

**END OF THE OMAKE**

* * *

><p>Hore~ ouo<p>

Selamat buat saya karena sukses bikin straight pair~~~~ owo -proud- -proud-

Trolololol~ maaf ya kalo misalkan charanya disini agak OOC gitu ;A;

Reviews are rabu~ o3o


End file.
